The torque spikes created during the switching intervals of phase overlap operation in a SRM are generally referred to as "torque ripples." Torque ripples arise as a result of the increase in magnetic flux field that occurs when two of the sequential phases of the SRM are energized at the same time. Currently, torque ripple effect is minimized using expensive current shaping circuits. A low cost technique is needed for passively minimizing torque ripple effect in SRMs.